It's In His Kiss
by Luminous107
Summary: The last installment ofthe 'Summer Series' now it's Buster and Babs' turn to reveal what happened during their summer vacation. The songfic based on the classic by Betty Everett. The rating will go up for this one.


Buster: What's up Toonsters? I'm Buster Bunny.

Babs: And I'm Babs Bunny.

Both: No Relation.

Babs: (Seductively at Buster) Well, (giggles) not yet anyway.

Buster: Uh-heh-heh, hey Lumy, we gonna' start the story yet?

Luminous107: First off don't call me 'Lumy' second, yeah, we're starting now. It's the last one-shot of the 'Summer Series' and what better way to end it than with 'Tiny Toons' number one power couple? Another songfic-

Babs & Buster: OUR SONG!

Me: That's riiiight! This one is based on the classic by Betty Everett. Guess where I got that idea from? Well, you're both our guests so go right ahead.

Both: Lumy doesn't own us or anyone else appearing in this fic, Steven and Warner Bros. do.

Babs: (Cries).

Buster: Babsy? Why are you crying?

Babs: (Sniffles) I'm just so happy. Our summer, Buster, it was OUR summer. (Turns to readers) read on kids and you'll see why I called it "magical." (Turns to Buster and quickly kisses him).

Buster: (Laughing) Baa-haabs! (Babs runs off laughing hysterically).

Me: Aren't these two the role models for relationships? Enjoy and feel free to play the song as you read along.

It's In His Kiss (Shoop Shoop Song)

"So uh, what'd she suggest, a tattoo?" Babs Bunny asked her best friend Buster Bunny, "no, THIS." And he gave her the biggest kiss he could give her. This was his Christmas present to her and she enjoyed it so much that it was enough to shock her legs stiff. "OH," she said in an affectionate tone as she melted in a puddle of delight. These two have kissed before but it was usually Babs giving him the kisses and Buster, whether he wanted them or not, enjoyed them. THOSE were enough to make Buster not want anyone else to replace his Babs, professionally and romantically.

Summer arrived for another year and it was the toons' final summer vacation until their graduation. Babs Bunny was determined to spend it with Buster and not have a repeat of that summer we all remember. She had their vacation all planned out and hoped that it would go according to it. The pink bunny had to break all plans with Shirley and Fifi just to have these two and a half months. Buster knew the pink rabbit was up to something when she asked him to make himself free for the summer, he couldn't resist when she did her pleading-pouty face. Those eyes, no matter what color they were, they always got him. But the blue bunny had an idea of his own.

Buster called up Babs, "Hey listen," he started, "whatever plans you have, toss 'em." Babs was shocked to hear this, "WHAT?! I'm not doing that. I've been planning this summer since you dragged me to that snuff film you called an 'adventure' and I'm STILL having nightmares about it."

"I know, but Babs, this is the summer where I'll make it up to you. It IS our last so we might as well make the best of it, I promise."

"Hhmmm," she thought, "no hanging out with the guys?"

"Nope."

"No crazy adventure?"

"Uh-uh."

"…No 'Deliverance' references?"

"No one and NOTHING will disturb, interrupt, bother, or annoy us. It's just you and me Barbara Ann Bunny." "Okay," she said sweetly, "and if you ever call me that again over the phone, I'm gonna' grab your ears, pull you through the phone and wrap the cord around you."

"You're phone still has a cord?"

Babs growled but slowly turned to light chuckles at that remark.

Buster stayed true to his word, for the first week he made Babs the happiest bunny in Acme Acres. It was hard to put aside his comedic personality for a more romantic one, but if it helped his relationship with Babs then he was willing to make the sacrifice. Starting on Monday he took her to Acme Park for a picnic. When night came he gladly pushed her on the swing. On Tuesday he took her to a movie, there he placed his hand on hers. Babs noticed his gesture and embraced it. On Wednesday he took her to the beach where he kissed her by the sunset. The scenery, the smell of the water, the kiss, Babs couldn't help but melt again. On Thursday Buster invited Babs to his burrow to watch a few movies. Now this was getting harder for him because when he went to go pick them up at the closest rental shop; the clerk looked at him weird, "Slumdog Millionaire,' 'Princess Bride,' 'Say Anything,' ROMEO & JULIET? Please tell me your girlfriend is making you rent these; at least you'll have SOME dignity left in you." With that, the blue rabbit threw one last film onto the counter, 'Jerry McGuire.' "I like baseball," he said sarcastically, "believe me, you don't know the half of it. I'm doing the best I can."

That night Buster fought the urge to interrupt Babs' focus on the films. How badly he wanted to say some smart-mouth comments about how boring he found the story, how weak the plots were and dull the characters were. But through it all he held his tongue while Babs started to cry softly, and she rested her head on Buster's shoulder. On Friday they went to a carnival and you can only imagine how many stuffed animals Babs won. She had enough to give them all to her younger siblings. When Buster got them their food Babs accidentally dropped her ice-cream, but Buster gladly shared his drink with her and he put in a second straw just for her. "What, no crazy straw?" she asked him mischievously, "would you rather lick THAT off the ground?" Buster pointed at Babs' fallen ice-cream cone. Babs immediately grabbed the other straw Buster put in and started drinking through it. When Buster playfully glared at her she responded with an innocent smirk.

Saturday came and Buster was all out of ideas so this day was officially his last romantic summer day. Never in his life did he wish for the school year to start so soon so badly, unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. The first week was up but for the rest of their vacation was a mystery. He thought about letting Babs hang out with Shirley and Fifi that way she won't get bored with him. With that being said he had to finish strong so he did what he thought he wouldn't have to do until he was MUCH older: a candlelight dinner.

He went to Bugs to see if it was okay with him if he could borrow the gym for the special event. At first he refused until Buster revealed the reason why. Bugs allowed it, thinking it was about time Buster did something outside of his comedic tendencies. "Ya' see, Buster," he told him, "part of bein' a toon is just like bein' ya'self. Comedy is for da' most part but ya' can't always be one-dimensional. Didn't ya' loin' anyt'ing when ya' saw my old short when I kissed dat' dog track bunny? Rememba' Babs is the closest family ya' have now, so hold on ta' her an' don't let her go."

That night, Buster was dressed in his best tux, it was practically the same one he wore during prom except this time with pants. Babs wore the dress she wore to prom too, she saw it was fitting seeing as how it was the first one she wore to have Buster lose his mind over. Pepe' LePew volunteered to make the food, mainly because for such an event he couldn't let his students have whatever they found in the back of the lunchroom. As the night went on Buster's guilt could no longer be held and he decided to tell Babs the truth.

"Babs?"

"Yes Buster?"

"I have to tell you something."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" she asked sternly.

"What?! No!"

She gasped, "are you proposing?!"

"After all I spent this past week, did you think I'd have enough for a ring?"

Her eyes started to water, "you're…dying?"

"I'm a toon, I hardly AGE. Alright, stop guessing. Babs, I can't continue this summer with you like this."

"What are you saying, Buster?" she was getting anxious, she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I'm saying," he began, "that I can't do this anymore, it's not that I don't WANT to, I do, it was my idea to treat you this summer, I just didn't expect it to last a week. I'm sorry I ruined our last summer and I'm sorry for ruining this one too. And now that I think about it, this might as well be your last memory of me after we move on to our careers when we graduate. Some rabbit I am." He then took her hand and with the most sincere look in his eyes he pleaded, "Babs, can you forgive me?"

Babs just stared at him for a few seconds until she opened her mouth…and burst out laughing. The pink bunny had tears streaming down her eyes and slapped the table. Buster was dumbfounded, "I fail to see what amuses you so." Babs finally calmed down through her giggles and sighed. "Buster," she breathed, "I can't forgive you, you have NOTHING to be sorry for."

"What?"

"You gave me the best week of my life; can you blame me if you thought I was thinking all those things?"

"Can I at least try?" he asked slyly.

She reached for his face and held it, "you won't even succeed." He smiled back at her. "Babsy? May I have this dance?"

"Do you know how to?"

"Well I didn't watch Daffy this time, but Lightning Rodriguez taught me a little something he learned from Professor Speedy. Hit it!" on the far corner was Speedy Gonzales, he nodded and ran to Bugs' office to play a slow melody over the announcement speaker.

Babs didn't have time to react; Buster just took her to a spot not far from the table and began to slow dance. "Just follow my lead," he told her and Babs obeyed. She looked at her dance partner's feet and noticed that he was on time with the rhythm. Her eyes brightened and she met his gaze while the song began to fill the entire school's hallways.

Buster was walking Babs home, he figured since the week was over he would just leave her at her burrow instead of having her spend the night at his again. "Buster?" Babs asked him, "can I ask you something?"

"Yes Babs, I'm a rabbit."

"That wasn't the question."

"Yes, I'm blue."

"Buster?"

"Okay okay. No, as much as I wish it were true, but Bugs Bunny is NOT my father."

"You done?"

Buster chuckled, "alright go ahead." Babs cleared her throat, "are you REALLY gonna' let our summer end in just a week?"

"Well Babs, I told you before, I don't wanna' end it, but when my back's up against the wall and there's no escaping the inevitable what CAN you do? I've tried every romantic cliché in the books AND films, I don't think I missed anything, did I?" Babs thought for a bit, "well, since you put all this together then maybe yeah, you do deserve a break." Buster was confused, what did she mean by "break?" "So, here's what we're gonna' do," she told him, "well that didn't take long," he thought to himself in relief.

"I'll take it from here; you just leave the rest of the summer to me. I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed him again, this time with more passion, leaving the blue rabbit doing double-takes for about a minute.

Sunday came and Buster was alone in his burrow. His mother passed away years ago and he never met his father. According to his mother, his father was always working but he still sent his love and money to help support the two. This is why Bugs told him that Babs was the only family he had left; he didn't want the blue rabbit to be alone. Buster was used to being alone and the fact that Babs didn't live that far from him, his door was always open for her and everyone else. But today he closed it, even though his week with Babs was over, he still made a promise and he was trying really hard to keep it. No interruptions for them.

Night came and Babs was planning her night with Buster. When her family falls asleep she would sneak out of the burrow to Buster's. The details took her the whole day and she wasn't going to let it fail. When she walked out of her room she noticed her parents and her siblings dressed up with suitcases. "Mom! Dad! Your spe-what's going on?"

"Oh Babs," her mother spoke up, "your father and I are going on a second honeymoon."

"Why are they going?"

Her father spoke up, "we're dropping them off at your grandmother's."

"I'm spending the whole summer with…Na-Na?" they shook their heads, "no Babs," her mother said, "Mortimer and the others are, we can't leave them here because you're too young to take care of all of them. So you'll be staying here."

"I suppose you called the babysitter for me again?"

"No dear, not this time. Lola couldn't make it anyway; she called us ahead of time, just in case, saying something about a basketball game against some aliens with Bugs Bunny."

Wait-WHAT?!"

"But YOU'RE old enough to take care of yourself so you'll be staying here."

"WHAT?!"

"But if there's anything wrong, please call Na-Na and she'll help you out." Then her father came up to her, creating an eclipse over her, "and if you bring any friends over, make sure they clean up if they make a mess." "Yes Daddy, I promise," she replied. And with that, they said their goodbyes and left.

Babs couldn't believe it, "I'm all alone," she silently told herself, "all my plans, all my ideas, my strategies that I spent all day working on, gone…AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" she calmed down when she realized the bright side to all of this, "well, isn't that convenient," and she rushed to her room to reach for the phone.

Buster sat on his couch watching TV. until the phone rang. "Hey Babalink, what's up?"

"Hey blue-ears, come on over."

"Now? Isn't it a little late? And wouldn't your parents mind?"

"They just left for the whole summer."

"I'll be there in five."

Buster assumed Babs wanted him to come over for more movies, food, and to spend the night. "She thought I was lonely, man, I'm really lucky to have her," he told himself. When he got to her burrow he showed himself in. After reaching the ground he noticed his surroundings, candles everywhere, their song 'It's In His Kiss' was on replay, but Babs was nowhere to be seen. He made his way to Bab's room, but still no Babs. He looked around and saw what appeared to be a scrapbook sitting on her desk. He approached it and skimmed through it. He saw photos of them together and their friends at prom, their first date, when they were on the show and more among others. When he reached the back of it, he saw new ones; they were from the past week. He couldn't help but smile at them until he heard the door close behind him. There stood Babs, she was hiding behind the door the whole time.

Buster looked at Babs' attire, she wore a pink mini-skirt with a matching top. Her ears drooped down from behind with her bows still intact. She didn't have on any lipstick, but her lip-gloss was very noticeable. Her make-up was very light, only wearing a hint of blush. Buster started to sweat, "Babs? Is that really you?"

"Hello Buster," she said sweetly, "do you…like what you see?"

The poor rabbit was at a loss for words so he just rapidly thumped his foot on the ground, "thought so," she told him. She approached him slowly, waiting until his foot calmed down. Once she got close to him, she changed her tone, "Buster," she started, "you gave me the best week of my life. I keep thinking it was a dream but you made it a reality. You're really full of surprises, that's why we have so much fun, I can't get enough of you. You worked so hard to do this for me that I can't thank you enough. This week showed just how much you really do care about me, you made me smile, you make me laugh, and you keep me happy. No matter what happens after graduation I want you to know this, I will always be there for you the same way you were there for me, no matter where we go, the careers, whatever they may be, we'll still be together, because we can overcome anything. The world better watch out, because when they hear, 'Weee'rrre HEEEEEEEERRRRRRREE!' Buster and Babs Bunny have entered the building." She reached for his gloved hand, "together," she finished.

Buster finally found the words, he spoke up, "Babs, I'm glad you feel that way. I was really confused as to what would happen to us when we leave but you've put me at ease. You're my better half and we need each other's half's to be complete, to be whole. I promise you, I won't let us down. I just wish I had something for us to do today, or tonight in this case, it's still Sunday for a few more hours."

"Remember what I told you? Leave everything to me."

"What do ya' mean?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind living last week all over again for a while."

"What about Sunday's?"

"That's my day to treat you."

"That's not very fair; you get the end of the weekend while I'm stuck with the whole week and Saturday."

"Shh," she placed her finger on his lips, "You did everything in the book and movies Buster, but you DID miss something. This is OUR summer now, and it's only just begun." She got a feeling inside her that was taking over; she acted on it and then proceeded to put her arms around his body and kissed his neck. The blue rabbit got a feeling that he never felt before either, this type of pleasure was nothing like he ever experienced. Acting on it, he then took her body and hugged her in a tight embrace. They reached each other's gazes and kissed. When they reached for air they touched foreheads, taking the time to see each other's eyes and take it all in.

Babs took Buster's hand and led her to her bed where she sat him down, facing her. She removed his gloves and red shirt, watching his ears droop down from the sides as he unzipped her top and then dropped her skirt. Buster reached for Babs' back and gently laid her next to him kissing her more in the process. Those kisses, they always got her. Babs was always the one who initiated them on Buster and enjoyed them, she knew he enjoyed them too, they were the source of how much they meant to each other. Ever since Buster kissed her back for the first time that Christmas SHE was the one going ecstatic, and now, she was in Heaven.

She never had anyone else and she didn't want to be like one of those girls who had someone different, she didn't need one; Buster was all the bunny she needed. He was Babs' first male friend, her first crush, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and now he was her first, and only, lover.

Babs removed all of her clothing as did Buster, not that he had much to begin with, and their first night of passion ensued. He gripped on her pink body and smiled at how Babs was doing. She was on top of him now and continued to thrust on him while he laid back and enjoyed every second of it. She then turned him over to kiss his back and the back of his head and neck whispering in his ear, "having fun?" Buster just pulled his head back only for Babs to steal a kiss from him. Now it was Buster's turn, he grabbed Babs and pulled her down to continue where Babs left off.

The bunnies didn't even sleep that night; they noticed that the sun was already out. They checked the clock next to the bed, 1:34 p.m. "Wow Buster," Babs finally spoke out, "that night was really special, magical even. I can't even believe we actually did it. I'm glad we did, oh Buster I can't wait for this week to go through again, we're gonna' have so much fun. But I think I might have some ideas of my own, maybe we can go across the country, oh how 'bout we go to France? Maybe Fifi can get us discounts on tickets. I don't know, what do you think?" Babs looked over to find Buster sound asleep with a small smile on his face. Babs giggled at the sight, "all work and no sleep huh? Thank yoouuu Mr. Romance." She shook her head and leaned over to kiss him on his forehead, stroking his ears. "Or we can just stay here for the whole summer, I don't care where we go, as long as I'm there with you." The pink rabbit kissed him again and looked at Buster's sleeping face, "sweet dreams my blue snuggle bunny, I love you." She left to prepare their breakfast and the rest of their summer. This was indeed their summer.

THE END

Luminous107: Hope you all enjoyed it. I had to finish strong since this is my last fic of the Summer Series. Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
